


The one where John comes home too early (or maybe, just in time)

by Salambo06



Series: Tumblr Collection [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt on my tumblr : "John walking in on Sherlock masturbating"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where John comes home too early (or maybe, just in time)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, so feel free to point out any mistake to me!

"John! I was just-“

Sherlock stops, the words dying in his throat as John looks up from Sherlock’s hand around his cock to his face. Sherlock is certain all the air has been sucked out of his body as John’s eyes find his, something wild, dangerous laying in them, and Sherlock’s cock twitches in his hand.

Sherlock sifts on his chair, trying desperately to hide how much the situation is affecting him. He had been too caught up in his fantasy just minutes ago and hadn’t heard John coming back earlier from the clinic. He still had a plastic bag in his hand, probably some food for the both of them, but Sherlock can’t focus on anything else than John’s eyes roaming all over his face. 

“John,” he says again, his voice almost a murmur and John drops the bag on the floor, walking to his own chair and sitting down in front of Sherlock without a word. “What-“

John shuts him with a glance to his hand again, spreading his legs just a little and Sherlock’s breath catches as he notices the budge inside John’s trousers. He automatically squeezes his erection a little tighter and a silent gasp escapes him, forcing John’s eyes back on his face, and Sherlock’s eyes flutter close at the bare hunger in them now.

John licks his lips, his own two hands now dangerously close to his crotch, and Sherlock is stroking himself again, not sure what is happening, but the need to come now almost overwhelming. He tugs on his cock slowly, unable to look at John in the eyes, so he focuses on John’s chest instead, rising quickly with every breath.

“Hmm,” he moans as his thumb caresses the head of his cock, thrusting up into his hand.

John growls in front of him and Sherlock has to close his eyes as John’s hand move from his thigh to his crotch, palming his erection. He allows himself a moment to regain some posture, to calm down, not wanting to come just yet, and when he opens his eyes again, John’s hand is inside his own pants.

“John,” he gasps, starting to stroke himself a little faster.

John’s eyes now fixed on his cock and hand, matching his pace, and Sherlock forces himself to stop, forces himself to be bold, just this time. John immediately looks up at him, doubt all over his face, but Sherlock only nods toward John’s still covered erection.

“Oh, fuck,” John curses, talking for the first time since he came back. “Yes.”

He quickly pushes his trousers and pants down and Sherlock has to resist the urge to fall to his knees in front of him. John’s cock is thicker than his and Sherlock’s mouth waters. He bites down his lower lips, hands moving on his own cock again, and John resumes matching his movements. They keep it slow for a long moment, their ragged breathing echoing in the room, and Sherlock wishes this could last for hours. He wants, no, he needs, to touch, to feel John’s cock in his hand, in his mouth, against his. 

“Sherlock,” John moans as they both start to stroke themselves faster, “Oh, god.”

Sherlock’s thighs are shaking now, his orgasm so very close, and he can see John’s own body shivering with every stroke. 

“John, please, please,” he whimpers, not sure what he’s asking, but John moans loudly in respond.

“Yes,” he groans, sliding his foot towards him until he’s touching Sherlock’s, “yes.”  
Sherlock spreads his legs wider, aching for more contact. He lets his head fall backwards on his chair, making sure to keep his eyes fixed on John, and feels the first tremor of is orgasm low in his belly. He strokes himself faster, looking up at John’s lips and wonders what it would feel like to kiss him, right now. 

“John, John!”

Sherlock comes all over his hands with a cry, still stroking himself thought his orgasm until his cock twitches with oversensitivity, and he lets go of himself. John is all but fucking his own fist now, his free hand crisped on the armchair, and Sherlock is moving before he can think twice about it. He stands up and crawls onto John’s laps quickly, crashing their mouths together and feeling John tense and come the moment their tongue meet.  
Sherlock doesn’t stop kissing him, and soon there are John’s arms around his waist, bringing them closer until their chests are pressed together, and Sherlock moans inside their kiss. He can feel John’s hot semen against his stomach, and the urge to taste overwhelms him again. 

“Oh, god, Sherlock,” John breathes out when they finally part.

“John, I-“

He stops, not sure how he could ever say how much he wants this, how much he craves John’ lips, John’s touch, all the time. How much he’s scared that he will never get this again, never kiss him again, never have him again. 

“I know,” John whispers, kissing him again before threading his fingers through his hair, “I know, love.”


End file.
